1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric device and a method of manufacturing a dielectric device.
2. Related Background Art
It has conventionally been known that, when making a thin-film capacitor as a dielectric device in which an oxide dielectric layer is formed on a substrate made of a metal foil, the adhesion at their interface is likely to become weaker. Various methods for enhancing the adhesion at the interface have been considered. A known example is a structure in which a rough surface is formed on the metal foil, so that the adhesion is enhanced by an anchor effect caused by the rough surface (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-242880).